I was nothing next to him
by sonotalady
Summary: Dumbledore said that Tom Riddle or Voldemort never had a friend. He was right. But I was still the one he became more than a Lord to. The story of someone growing up with him and what happened to her. Short oneshot.


If you think this is my property you're delusional and overrate me. This of course belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Please review.

* * *

I was nothing next to him. He was a god of magic and I was mortal. It was always doomed because as we learnt magic together we became to close. Far too close for him to fulfil his fate.

I met him when I was a child. I had been in different foster homes since they had taken in the pretty little child I used to be, a girl with blond hair and green eyes. As my magic got more prominent with age and I used it against those that treated me bad, few wanted me anymore. Who would want to raise a child that you suspected caused things to start hitting you when you punished her? In the end I returned tot the orphanage I had been placed at as a child. The letter left to me to be opened at my eleventh birthday still in the file with my name on it.

When I went back to the orphanage I wasn't going to let anyone mess with me. When I was still with my foster family some of the children had found out that I was a foundling and had decided that I had been left by the gypsies and that they were my family. Being b as a gypsy in those times meant you were in for some trouble. Most of my magic had been used against the children at my school. They hadn't stopped until they feared me.

The children at this orphanage already had someone to fear. When I met Tom Riddle I soon realised that he was as me. We made things happen and wanted the others to fear us. I wanted them to fear me to be left alone. He was different but I didn't know that then. The first time we spoke to teach other was when I had toppled one of the elder boys down the stairs after he had tried to make me clean his room. When our eyes met we both evaluated each other. I had heard the stories about him, he was almost the bogeyman of the orphanage and the stories about him and what he did to two others were filled with speculation. He had just seen my push a boy standing three feet from me.

We were allies not friends. He didn't have friends. He was more advanced than me and could speak to snakes. Together we tried to find the boundaries of our gifts.

Dumbledore, the man who destroyed me, came almost two years after. The man became hated by us at once, we followed no ones rules, but he could teach us more. We didn't want this man's condescending help. The money he gave us was necessary but this man didn't trust us and we didn't trust him.

He was better than me of course. We didn't just study however. My mother's letter and tom's search for his family heritage kept us busy.

My mother had been a squib. She claimed in her letter to me that she had been with a wizard to get a child since that child would be a pureblood even if she couldn't do magic. Foolish woman thought I was better of in a muggle orphanage until they knew if I was a witch or not. We found my father's family quite quickly even if I was presented as my father niece instead if daughter since he had married a pureblood witch. My brother Abraxas Malfoy knew the truth, but hated me for being the eldest, and knew if I was acknowledge as the eldest sibling I would be given a large potion of our grandmother's wealth since not all families like the Malfoy's practised patrilineal succession. As the current unprecedented wealth of the Malfoy's came from the joining of the Malfoy family and the Grey family Abraxas had an interest in me not being recognised and persuaded his father to not recognise me as his daughter. The Greys practised primogeniture with out any consideration of the sex of the child. Very little was left to the younger children meaning that I would receive almost half of the ridiculous wealth of the Malfoy's if I was recognised.

His family was harder to find. He had assumed his mother had been weak as mine and that that it had to be his father that was a wizard. But we found no riddles. In the end of our first year I persuaded him to look for the name Marvolo instead. We found them after some months. Combined with his ability to speak to snakes we wondered why we hadn't thought of it earlier. It made perfect sense. He was the last descendant from Salazar Slytherin. Since we belonged to that prominent and noble house I was in awe of his heritage. We found out as much as we could and the other Slytherins worshiped him. I was always by his side. I was not on of the circle calling themselves death eaters. But I gave them their mark. The design of death and his sign the snake in a perfect combination and the charm to call them to their master's side. I was his faithful lieutenant the only one he trusted to create any spell for him. He was Lord Voldemort and the others called me Lady of the death eaters.

I was almost his companion. I was his weakness. He couldn't afford a weakness, not with Dumbledore breathing down his neck. He had stolen me telling me it was for my own good. As the man had just defeated Grindelwald and was the obvious next headmaster no one would suspect him of kidnapping and unlawful imprisonment. He told me that my lord had become evil, that I was the only one that could stop him. He had told me this before. That I should stop my lord, stop him from creating the future. This man didn't see my Lord's greatness. I had broken free but we knew Dumbledore was stronger than me and that with out my lord's protection her would beat me again and use me against my lord.

So I knew what had to be done even if it hurt my lord it was better for the future. As we spent a final night together he held me and stroked my hair while I fell asleep. I was already dead when I feel asleep. The fact that he had invented a potion to give me a painful death and that he could not kill me with the killing curse made it unnecessary for him to say what I already knew. I could only be a weakness if I was irreplaceable. A lieutenant could be replaced, but for Lord Voldemort there would be no other companion, no one who they could harm him with by taking them away like Dumbledore did with me. I, Bellatrix Malfoy, had been an accident, something unplanned in my Lord's vision of the future, and my time with my lord, my love was over.


End file.
